Not The Way I Love You
by Pineapplesyo
Summary: It's been almost 3 years since Elliot left the unit and out of Olivia's life! Olivia trying to move on with her new boyfriend David. But dose she know him as fell as she thinks? Elliot comes back! But is it that way that Olivia wants him to come back! THIS IS A E/O STORY!
1. Chapter 1

Olivia woke up from another dream about her ex partner. Elliot Stabler! damn you Elliot why did you leave me like that! Olivia said as she sat up in her bed. Why was she still thinking about him. They have not been partners for almost 3 years now.

Why haven't she moved on. She keeps reliving that moment when Cragen called her into his office years ago. He said the words that broke her heart into two. "Elliot put his papers in." She was so craped up in her thoughts she didn't relies she was crying. Why was she crying?

she thought as she continued to cry. She tried calling him, texting him. But he never called or texted back. Why is he not talking to her. She tried to move on but nobody was good enough for her. That is tell a year ago.

When she meet David in the bar she started going to after she heard the news about Elliot never coming back. She changed since then. A LOT like she found herself getting drunk the first couple of weeks, then she found herself bringing home random guys from the bar. That is until she ran unto David. She had a smile on her face when she though about that.

David was not Elliot but it was almost the next best thing. Her and David have been seeing each other for over a year. But they just start going out for a couple of weeks. She was finally happy for once since Elliot left. She couldn't fall asleep with all of this on her mind. So she got up and text David.

OLIVIA- hey what you doing

DAVID- nothing thing of you.

That made Olivia smile. He always knows what to say to make her smile.

OLIVIA- do you want to go out for lunch today.

DAVID- I will love to go to lunch.

And with that Olivia got up to get ready for work. Work hasn't been the same since Elliot left. She no longer had a passion for busting perps and helping victims. She knows this because just last week she was yelling at a victim because she didn't want to get a rape kit down. That's when she knew. By the time she knew it she was in front of the precinct ready for work. man where has the time gone she thought as she walked into the precinct ready for another day of work and her lunch date with David.


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia was on her floor in no time she made her way to her desk with a perfect smile on her face. She got to her desk and logged into her computer. She looked up and saw her new partner Nick starring at her.

Olivia a little pissed that he's starring at her said "Nick what do you want?"

Nick said "Nothing why are you smiling so much these last few weeks?"

Olivia still a little pissed that his all up in her business said "Well if you must know Nick I'm going on a lunch date with my boyfriend."

Nick said "Well congratulations Benson I didn't know you were seeing someone glade to see your moving on from Elliot."

Now Olivia was pissed off she stood up so fast her chair fell and she walked into Nicks face yelling "What the fuck is that suppose to mean Nick! You don't know him, the partnership we had, or the friendship we had so you can go screw yourself and go to hell when you're done!" After she said that she ran to the cribs. Opened the door and slammed it and locked it. She found the bed that Elliot use to sleep on before he left and sat on it. Before she knew it her eyes where watering and she laid her head on his pillow and cried her eyes out. And you make things even worse his pillow still smelled just like him. That made her cry even more. A few seconds later she heard Cragen yelling for her to see him in his office and with that she heard him slam his office door. She got up and cleaned herself up and went down stairs. When she got to the end of the stairs everyone was looking at her. But she acted like she didn't see them starring at her and walked right to Cragen's office door and knocked. He said come in and she did.

Cragen was beyond mad and screamed at her "Olivia what's going into you!?"

Olivia yelled back "Nick need to watch its fucking mouth before I watch it for him!"

Cragen knew she wasn't over Elliot leaving yet. And that it was still hard for her to ageist to a new partner. But this was the last straw. Cragen yelled back "Olivia you have to let him go you have to learn to work with other detectives or you can put your papers in to!"

Olivia was shocked that he would say something like that but all she said was "Ok caption sorry it won't happen again." She said as she sat down in the chair. Cragen knew he hurt her when he said that but she was off of her game and he couldn't afford her to be off her game.

So Cragen tried to change the conversation "So I hear your seeing someone congratulations, and I hear that you have a lunch date with him would you like to take a early lunch break?"

Olivia smiled and said "his name is David and yes I'm suppose to meet him for lunch today."

Cragen said "Good how long have you two been seeing each other?"

Olivia said " Only a few weeks umm cap can I go now?" Olivia asked as she got up from the chair. Cragen nodded yes and she was out of the door. She walked back to her desk and got out her phone texting David

OLIVIA- Hey we still on for lunch?

DAVID- Ya I'm just now getting off of work for lunch.

OLIVIA- Ok good so am I. You want to go to the new restaurant that just open down the block from my apartment building?

DAVID- Ya sure

OLIVIA- ok ill meet you there in 5 minutes . Olivia said before she got the rest of her stuff out of her desk and yelling to the caption that she was leaving before she got on the elevator to leave.

FIVE MINUTES LATER

Five minutes later Olivia was at the restaurant waiting on David to come and show her what he bought her. He's always buying her gifts. A few seconds later David walked in and kissed her on the cheek. David said "hey baby sorry I'm late."

Olivia said "It's ok David I just got here myself." Olivia said as they both sat down and ordered there meals. After a while of talking and laughing she couldn't take it anymore she had to find out what David bought her. So she yelled softly so that only he can hear her and asked "David what did you get me?" David was waiting for her to ask him so she got up and said "Ok I got to go get it from my car stay right here I'll be right back." He said as he left to get the gift from he's car. Olivia just sat there wondering what the gift was.

He finally came back with a box. Olivia looked at him and then the box then look it has he handed it to her. She opened it and her mouth dropped. She couldn't believe that he got her the shoes she been dying to get. "Thank you so such David how did you know I wanted these!" Olivia said excitedly .

David smiled and said "Because you had a picture on you coffee table and I knew you wanted them so I got them the night I left you apartment ."

Olivia smiled and got up and kissed him long and hard right on the lips. "Thank you so much baby I love them and they go good with the outfit I have on." She said as she sat on his lap then she said "how am I'm suppose to pay you back?" she asked already knowing the answer to the question.

David got that grin and said "You can make it up to me tonight'" he whispered into her ear.

She got a grin on her face and said "check please" They paid for the food and lifted the restaurant hand and hand walking back to precinct Olivia worked at. After they got in front of the precinct that Olivia worked at they kissed and said goodbye. When Olivia got back in the precinct she went straight back so her desk and finish the day off good. Think of different ways and thing David and her where going to do tonight in her bed. Man she couldn't wait to get out off of work and to go home. After 9 she logged off her computer and told everyone good bye. She texted David.

OLIVIA- Hey we till on for tonight sweetie

DAVID- yes I wouldn't miss it for the world.

Olivia smiled and texted back – Ok sweetie come by my place when you get off of work. She sent it and was in the car driving home. A few minutes later she was home she found some candles and lit them. Turned off the lights and found a sexy outfit to match the shoes David just bought her. She found some red rose peddles and made a trail to her bedroom. She then laid in the bed and waited for him. He didn't take long before he got there. And when he got in her bedroom he was in for a surprise. They made love to each other over and over again all though the night


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey Everyone thanks for reading my story! It really means a lot to know you guys are reading it. Please review! Be Honest that's all that I ask. TMORROW svu starts filming again can't wait! anyway here goes the next chapter! Also I know that I have a few spelling errors so if you can read around them that would be great!**

* * *

Olivia woke up to find out that David was not laying next to her. She was having one of her rated r dreams about Elliot again. "Damn it! why can't I get over you!" she yells as she gets up and gets ready for work. She was thinking of the night that David and her had last night. She got a smile on her face just thinking about it then her smile quickly went away as she remembered calling David Elliot when they were making love to each other. " Damn you Elliot for leaving me the way that you did! why can't I get you out of my head!" she yelled as she turned the water off and got out of the shower. Walking into her room and putting some clothes on and heading into the kitchen. She saw something on her counter. She walked closer and saw that it was a note from David.

* * *

** DAVID'S NOTE**

_Dear Liv last night was AMAZING. It was one of the best nights of my life. I hope it was for you to. Sorry I had to leave I got called into work early. I was hoping that I can take you to this new club that just opened. Text me when you get to work to let me know you got there safe and sound. Love you Liv Forever and Always_

_Love David_

* * *

The note made Olivia smile then she got to thinking why didn't she know where David lived at, worked at or did for a living? He know all of that about her. But she just forgot about it and was out the door on her way to work. She got to the precinct she made her way to the elevator and put to her floor. As soon as she got to her desk she text David.

* * *

** There Text messages**

**OLIVIA**- _David I made it to work safe and sound and I would love to go to the club with you tonight._

**DAVID**- _Great what time do you think you can get off of work tonight?_

**OLIVIA**-_ I don't know how about 9 is that good?_

**DAVID-** _Ya that sounds great! See you then babe! I love you!_ 3

OLIVIA smiled hard and texted back - _Ok then see you then I have to go and I love you to babe!_

* * *

After Olivia sent the text to David she looked up to see everyone even Cragen looking at her.

Cragen looked at her and said "You done yet?" he said sarcastically.

Olivia trying not to laugh said "Yes cap I'm all ears."

Cragen smiled and began talking about the case they had. It was about a 5 year old girl who was gang raped, beating half way to death, abused, and left to die in a ally. Cragen said " Nick Olivia I want you to go to the hospital and talk to the vic try to get as much, Fin and Amanda go talk to the parents and see what you can get out of them, Munch check the parents and all of there friends background find any dirt on them as you can. Lets get to work people!" he said before he went back in his office to finish paper work. Everyone got to work and Nick followed Olivia to the elevators.

* * *

** IN THE ELEVATOR**

Olivia pushed the button and the doors to the elevator closed. Olivia was still a little pissed at Nick for what he said yesterday to her. Nick knew this but he didn't mean to hurt her like he did. He wasn't thinking about what he said it just came out. He wanted to be friends with Olivia but he knew that that might not happen because she didn't give him the time of day. But hell he was going to try. So he tried to start by starting a conversation. Nick said "Look Olivia I'm sorry about what happened yesterday I didn't mean what I said it just kind of slipped out you know."

Olivia still a little pissed that he was talking to her said " No Nick I don't know you really need to watch what you say to people. You just got here you don't know what went down so stay in your place and don't say anything about it ok. But I forgive you." She knew the first way to get over Elliot was to start a good work relationship with her new partner. So to top it off she gave him a hug. They hugged for a few seconds before the elevator doors opened and they walked to the car before driving to the hospital.

* * *

** AT THE HOSPITAL**

Once at the hospital Olivia went to the first desk and asked for a raped vic that just came in the lady told her and her and Nick walked to the little girl's room. Once to the room Olivia knock and asked to come in Olivia and Nick did when the little girl said it was ok to come in. When she saw Olivia face she had the biggest smile on her face. Then when she saw Nick following right behind Olivia her smile went away and she got scared and started screaming. Olivia knew this was going to happen so she told Nick to leave. Once he did Olivia began to speak.

Olivia talked in her sweet voice " hello what you name?" when the little girl didn't say anything and just looked at her still scared. Olivia said " Well my name is Olivia and im a police officer I can help you."

The little girl still very scared said " My name Ashley my daddy said that police people are bad and they hurt people, are you going to hurt me?'

Olivia still in her sweet voice said "No sweetie I'll never hurt you you're to pretty to hurt you can trust me I'm going to help you the best way that I can ok sweetie.'

Ashley smiled show what little teeth she said and said" Nobody ever called me pretty before I like you livvie." then she hurried up and said " I'm sorry" and she stared crying.

Olivia said "sweetie why are you sorry?"

Ashley said trying to stop crying "I'm not suppose to cry and I called you Livvie."

Olivia just said "Sweetie it's ok to cry everybody needs to cry and you can call me Livvie as long as you like ok sweetie. But I need you ask you something Ashley I need to know what happened to you who hurt you?" After Olivia said that Ashley stared crying even harder. Olivia couldn't take it and hugged her and told her that everything was going to be ok and that she can tell her later. But she did talk her into getting a rape kit done. Ashley cried the whole time and Olivia didn't leave her side. When they got done Ashley ran to Olivia and hugged her and cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

**BACK AT THE PRECINT**

Back at the precinct Olivia was working non stop trying to find to find some family for Ashley. Olivia just told the Caption that she was going to take Ashley's statement tomorrow. She hade Finally got a hit on a auntie that lived in new York great she thought as she found a phone number to call the auntie. She csalled it and told the auntie what happened she said ok and the auntie said she's be there as fast as she could. Olivia said ok and hung up. Olivia looked at the clock and saw that it was 10 o clock. She was so cough up in her work that she forgot her date with David. So she called him.

* * *

**ON THE PHONE**

OLIVIA- hey David I'm so sorry that I missed our date I cough a case.

DAVID- Hey liv its ok. David tried to tell the other girls he was dancing with to be quite. Because he was on the phone with his sister. But little did he know Olivia heard the music in the background.

OLIVIA- David what is that noise in the background.

DAVID- Nothing I'm just at home and I had the music blasting that's all. Olivia had a felling she was lying but she let it go.

OLIVIA- aw ok well maybe we can do something tomorrow if I can.

DAVID- ok baby love you bye

OLIVIA- ok bye. But little did Olivia know David was cheating on her

* * *

After she hung up she saw the Auntie and took her into a interrogation room and told her everything that happened to Ashley and how she got here. the Auntie was crying and Olivia was there to support her and gave her a list of therapist to take her and Ashley to go to help them. She took the list and that Olivia and went upstairs to get Ashley ready and to take her home. The Auntie looked like a good parent. But Olivia would soon realize that she was wrong.

**CLIFF HANGER! SORRY BUT I HAD TO. REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO FAR OF THE STORY. LOVE YOU GUYS**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: the last chapter was good! svu is Filming today! Ya! Well here the next chapter! I'm going to keep past some months because I want Elliot to come back already. Ashley's Auntie is married to a abusive husband. Olivia still don't know that David is cheating on her. But she will find out**!

* * *

Months Later Olivia thought that everything was going great. Man was she wrong. Ashley was still being beating along with the auntie, David was cheating on her every chance he got. And Olivia didn't know she thought that everything was going good. But she would soon realize. Olivia woke up early as always. But she didn't fell well she felt like something was off. So she decided to stay home. She got up to get ready to go get something to eat. She didn't fell like going cooking so she went to this restaurant that David took her to on there second date. She got there and saw David so she was about to go to this table. But she soon realize that he wasn't there alone. He was there with one of the girls. Olivia just watched and she couldn't believe her eyes. Then she lost it when David put his arm around her and kissed her check. Olivia waited tell the girl left David and then she went up to him.

Olivia very pissed yelled " David who the fuck was that!"

David red in the face said "Nothing Olivia that was just my cousin it was her last day in the city so we decided to go out to eat before she left. I'm sorry baby I should of told you, But why are you here?"

Olivia didn't believe it for one bit but she just let it go because she loved him and trusted him kind of. So she just said "ok baby I believe you and I came here to get something to eat but I don't think that's what I want to eat anymore."

David thanking god that she believed him smiled and said " Well are you hungry we can go get something?"

Olivia smiled and said " Ya I'm hungry but not for food."

David smiled knowing good and well what she wanted and said " O really know I can give you that" Olivia and David walked to Olivia's apartment. David couldn't even wait to get inside her apartment to put his hands on her. He was being a little rough but Olivia just looked passed it. They got to Olivia's bedroom and the clothes started shedding. David was still a little rough and when he started hurting Olivia.

Olivia in a little pain said "David stop you're hurting me." David heard her but he didn't care. he keep going.

Olivia said it a little louder the pain growing said "David stop your hurting me!" David pissed off the she was killing his mood finally stopped and laid next to her

David trying to hide his anger said" I'm sorry baby I didn't know I was hurting you forgive me?" Olivia nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. She was in a little pain but not to much that she couldn't handle it. David and her talked for a while before he told he had to get something from his pocket. David got it and Olivia watched him. He got a little black box out of his pocket. Olivia looked at him like he was crazy. He turned around and looked at Olivia and smiled. He got one knee. Olivia had tears in her eyes she knew what he was going to ask. She didn't know what to say she would of said yes but she knew nothing about him. Where he worked, where he lived, or what he did for a living. But she also thought that if she say yea then she might find out and she thought that this would of been a good way to move on from Elliot.

David said " Liv I love you more then anything , you make me smile whenever your around and I want to smile everyday so will you marry me?"

Olivia smiling and crying said " Yes David yes I'll marry you!"

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm evil But I promise this is a E/O story. It has to get ugly before it get pretty! Review and tell me what you think of the story so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I wasn't going to write the next chapter today because I didn't get one review on the last chapter. Following the story is great thank you but review are just a little bit better. So please review. Thanks and enjoy this and the last chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia woke up sore from the previse night with David. But she then realize that David was gone? She was kind of wishing that he was there. But she smiled a smile so bright when she looked at her left ring finger. She couldn't believe she was getting married! She got up and got ready for work. As always she found a note from David on her counter. She was starting to get tired of him leaving notes that had an excuse as to why he had to leave extra early. She wanted to wake up in his arm. She didn't even read it she just threw it away and walked out of the door to work.

She tried to put out the disappointment that David is always leaving her out of her head. She was suppose to be happy she was getting married! So she got on the elevator and started walking to her desk. She said hi to everyone and started to work not saying anything at all. then she couldn't take it anymore so she shouted " I'm getting married!" and everyone heads turned to her.

"Well congratulations Olivia when do we get to meet him?" someone asked.

Olivia said "Well now if you like." she said with a big smile. Then right after she said that David walked in and introduced himself. Fin didn't like him already it was just something about David he didn't like. He just look like he was hiding something. But he kept this all to himself and decided to do a background check on him later. Cragen walked out of his office hearing everything and introduced himself.

Cragen said "Well hello David nice to meet you I'm Don Cragen."

David said "Well hello nice to meet you Olivia talks about you all a lot." Olivia smiled it was like her world was finally back together. Cragen got the same vibe that Fin got about David when he first saw him. Cragen looked at Fin as almost tell him to do a background check on him after hours. Cragen and Fin offered to take David around and show him the building. But really they were about to give David "the talk". Olivia failed for it and so did David.

* * *

**THE TALK**

Fin and Cragen walked David into a room and started grilling him.

Fin asked "what do you do for a living?"

David lied and said " I make wed sites" Both men knew he was lying but continued to question him

Cragen asked " Do you have any family?"

David lied again and said" Ya a older sister but she lives in Chicago everyone else died." Once again both men knew he was lying.

Fin asked "Do you like kids?"

David lied and said " Yes I love them and I hope to have some with Olivia if she willing." By know Fin and Cragen knew when this guy was lying. He sucked at it.

Cragen said " David Olivia looks happy ok and you better not hurt her other wise you will regret it. I'm like a father to Olivia and no farther wants there daughter to be hurt you got that.

David acting scared as fuck said " Yes sir!' when really he could give two fuckes.

Then Fin said" And Olivia is like my sister so you make her sad better believe that I will hunt you down and make your life living hell!"

Now David was scared out of his mind he didn't know any other words other then "yes sir" o so they thought. David wasn't scared. But just put on a show so that they could think that they were scaring.

* * *

Fin Cragen and David all walked back to Olivia's desk. Olivia got up and kissed David. Fin and Cragen walked away just enough to give them privacy. But not far enough so that they couldn't hear what they were saying to each other.

Olivia asked "So did you like the tour?"

David put on a show and said " Ya baby there's a lot of rooms in this building." Olivia just laughed and asked Cragen for the rest of the day off. He nodded yes and they were on there way to Olivia's apartment. Once there they sat on the couch and just talked about little things.

Olivia asked "so baby when do you want to get married?"

David said " well how about next week?"

Olivia looked shocked and said" really why so early?"

David lying and said " because I don't want to wait another day not being married to you."

Olivia smiled and said" ok then will get married next week?" then she said " Well when are we going to move in together?"

David smiled and said " Well after you lease is up you can move in with me."

Olivia smiled and said" ok David I fell like where moving a little to fast we only been dating for like almost a year."

David got angry he wanted to hit her but he controlled it and said " Naw I don't think where moving to fast where just two people who are every in love with each other that all."

* * *

**A/N: I KNOW I KNOW you guys hate me right know but I promise you guys are going to love me in the end. Like I said its going to get ugly before it gets pretty. PLEASE REVIEW AND THANKS EVERYONE FOR READING! I'll continue to write as long as you guys are reading it. I update every night or for right know I am! REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU ALL THINK! LOVE YOU GUYS! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter will be short! Sorry! but I got a review that asked when was Elliot coming back? He will be back in the next few chapters! That's all I can say for now without telling you the whole story. Review and enjoy!**

* * *

Olivia was so happy nothing could make her mad. She was on cloud nine and nothing could make her mad. She was getting married! She was thinking non stop about her wedding how David and her was going to live happily every happy and the family she always wanted. Olivia was at work early. The day was so slow and there was no new cases. But her mind always wounded back to Ashley. She was always on her mind every second of every day. Cragen came out of his office and told everyone they could leave. Olivia was up in a heart beat and graded she stuff and left. She had to meet people about her and David wedding plans. Her and David decided to go with a small wedding. Well David wanted a small wedding and he kind of talked Olivia into it with an excuse that " He didn't have money like that." When really he just didn't want to spend all that money on her. But Olivia agreed to a small wedding.

She got to the Bakery so she could see what kind of cake she wanted for the wedding. David left Olivia with all of the decision making. He said he didn't care if they got married in a garbage can as long as she was his he was ok. but when really he was out cheating on her. Olivia just wished that it was Elliot she was getting married to but she thought David was the next best thing to Elliot. But later on she would realize that David was no where near the next big thing to Elliot. But she was there and tasted and looked at different cakes and food. She was there for hours but she finally picked out the right cake.

The cake was small and it was all white. It had on the top of it O&D happily ever after on it in black icing. Then on the sides of the cake had wedding decorations. Then she had the bakery put a bride and a groom on the top of the cake. It wasn't the cake Olivia really wanted but it was what she could get. She paid for it and left. She was tried so she went home.

Olivia was getting married next week. And that was the only thing on her mind that's it that's all!

* * *

**A/N: SORRY told you guys it would be short! One if my reviews asked me to keep it Livid. I'm so sorry but I can't. I already protest it was a E/O story. But next chapter it going to be the wedding and only the wedding ! Review and tell me what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: You guys I'm so sorry for not updating every night. I've had to think long and hard about how I wanted to write this chapter. And because my cousins came over and I haven't seen them in a very long time. Well here goes the next chapter. Enjoy and Review and do all of that good stuff. But Review and tell me what you think when your done reading. Enjoy and thank you I love you all!**

**I skipped a week I want Elliot to come back already and I know you guys do to!**

* * *

Olivia woke up after running around all day long yesterday. She was running 5 minutes late to her hair appointment. She was up and out of her bed and in the shower in no time. She couldn't get out of her head that SHE WAS GETTING MARRIED TODAY! She was at hair solon for over an hour. She was getting married at 5. It was already 3. Alex and Casey where her bridesmaids. And some of David's high school friends are going to be his groomsmen. When Olivia got home she called Alex and Casey.

Casey and Alex got to Olivia apartment inn no time. When they got there the talked while Alex did polished her nails and toes and Casey did Olivia's make up. Then they got finish they helped Olivia putting on her wedding dress. Once they were done they took pictures. Then Casey and Alex put on there dresses and they took more pictures. They talked about the old days and the new ones to come. Once they where done talking and stuff they got in the car and drove to the little church they rented out to get married at then they were having a party at Olivia's apartment. Then after the party David and Olivia are going to move in together in David's apartment.

Olivia Was getting nerves about the wedding the closer they got to the church. When they got there they got out and went to the little room so the wedding can begin. Cragen was going to walk Olivia down and give her away to David. Cragen was always a farther figure to Olivia and Cragen was honored that Olivia asked him to give her away and he said yes in a heart beat. Everyone was kind of hoping that this was Elliot and Olivia wedding because everyone just knew that they where going to get married. But they were all happy that Olivia was moving on with her life and fell in love with David.

Cragen and everyone else on the unit thought that David was lying and was hiding something but they just couldn't find anything on him. They were working it on the down low. They knew that David was guilty of something but they just couldn't figure what. So they were going to continued to work on it tell they got something.

It was time for Olivia to get married and Cragen walked to the room where Olivia was and knocked on the door.

Olivia said " Come in." Cragen opened the doors and just stood there. He couldn't believe it "daughter" was about to get married and she also looked as pretty as could be. She was getting married and he was giving her away. Finally Olivia snapped him out of his thought and said " what do you think, you think I look ok?"

Cragen said "you look gorgeous" he said as he walked in and gave her a hug. Olivia was crying. She didn't know why she was crying. Wait yes she did she was crying because she was excited to married David and another half of her wanted to be getting married to Elliot. She felt like marring David was a bad idea but she just kept pushing it to the back of her mind. Cragen let her go and just starred at her.

Cragen said " I got something for you."

Olivia just starred at him for a few seconds and said " Really you didn't have to get me anything."

Cragen just smiled and said "Yes I did I don't know if you know this but I think of you then just more then my best detective I think of you as the daughter I never had. Every bride is suppose to get that something that's old before they get married but nobody likes things that are old so I got you a necklet."

Olivia was in tears. Tears of happiness. She hugged Cragen and let him put the necklace on her.

Cragen said "You ready?" Olivia nodded and they left arm and arm.

The flower girl walked down the ale and threw flowers on the ground and she made there way to her spot. Then Alex can down the ale with one of David's groomsmen and then Casey did the same. When it was time for Olivia to walk down the ale with Cragen David just smile. He couldn't wait to say "I do" to her. Olivia got down the ale and the priest said what he had to say. Olivia said what she had to say and so did David.

Then the priest said "David do you take Olivia to be your lawful wedded wife?"

David said "I do"

Then the priest said "Olivia do you take David to be your lawful wedded husband?"

Olivia said "I do?"

Then the priest said "Well with the power invested in me I know pronounce you husband and wife, You may now kiss your bride."

David and Olivia kiss. And everyone cheered. Everyone left and was on there way to Olivia's Apartment.

* * *

**OLIVIA APARTMENT**

Everyone got to Olivia's apartment and started partying. They where dancing and talking and having a good time. David and Olivia had they first slow dance to the song If This World Were Mine by Luther Vandross. They slow danced to that song and everyone watched. When the song was over they kissed. Then when they got done they walked over to the cake and Olivia and David cut the cake together and feed each other then everyone else got a piece and ate and talked and danced for the longest. Then before everyone got to drunk Olivia and David kicked them out. No food was left witch is a good thing. When everyone was going Olivia and David got even more dunk and before you knew it clothes were off and they where in there one little land. They didn't have enough money to go on a honeymoon but they where going to make there own. They had each other and that's all they needed.

* * *

**A/N: I know you guys hate me one because I haven't updated in a long time and two because David and Olivia got married. I'm going to keep a year in the next chapter maybe even two I don't know. I had to think long and hard about how I was going to write this chapter. Well Elliot should be back in the next chapter if not the next few chapters. Review and tell me what you think of the story so far. Review, Follow the story and all that good stuff. Love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. But a lot has been going on in my house and also with school just around the corner. I start Wednesday so yea. But I was also sad that I really didn't get any reviews on Chapter 7 I know you guys hate me for having David and Olivia get married but this is a E/O story I promise it is and you all will love me in the end of the story. But shout out to JoyfulMariska and Tstabler they are really good writers and they inspired me to start writing so here goes the next chapter.**

* * *

**ONE YEAR LATER**

A year has passed since David and Olivia got married. Things were going good or so Olivia thought. David was still messing around behind Olivia's back and she still didn't know. But everything will come to the light sooner then she thought. Olivia was at work. For the past few weeks something didn't fell right to her something was wrong but she just couldn't figure out what was wrong. Today was a slow day at work. Cragen was in his office and Munch was talking to Fin about how the government was trying to hide the truth about the President. Amanda and Nick was on there computers and Olivia was thinking way to much.

She was thinking where has she gone wrong. She thought she had it all. She thought if she got married to David maybe thing would just get better. But man was she wrong. David and her where not working out, They argue almost every night and they stay yelling at each other. Also Olivia thinks David is cheating on her. She was going to have to talk to him about that when she got home tonight. She really didn't want to go home now since David and Olivia moved in together in his apartment. His apartment was way bigger then her and he talked her into moving in with him. David was a pig the apartment was always dirty and she was the only one cleaning up the apartment.

She was getting tired of David but she still thought that he was the next best thing to Elliot. God she missed that man she missed working with him, Talking to him about any and everything. He was her dream man everything she every wanted in a man. He was everything to her. Man she was heart broken when Cragen told her that he put his papers in. She thoughts were interrupted by Cragen when he opened his door and told everyone to go home. Olivia was the first one up and out. She wanted to get home as soon as possible so that she can have the house to herself before her "husband" got home.

She was home in ten minutes she opened the door and dropped her stuff on the couch. She walked into her bedroom and changed her clothes. She walked out of her bedroom in some pj"s. She started cleaning the apartment. That took some time after a while she finished she turned on the tv and started watching Law and Order svu. It started getting late and she hadn't heard from David. She called him and at first he didn't answer she called a second time and he answered.

* * *

**THE PHONE CONVERSATION**

**OLIVIA**-_ Hey David where are you is everything ok._

**DAVID- **_Yea Liv I'm on my way home now._

**OLIVIA**-_ Ok well when you get home we need to talk_

**DAVID**-_Ok Liv love you bye._

* * *

Olivia hung up the phone and thew is on the table. She knew that when he got home they where going to argue. So she got up and went to the wine cabinet. She opened it up an dgot the bottle and a glass. She already knew that David was going to drink when he got home so she pulled out David's vodka. She didn't drink Vodka she never had and she never will. She got get stuff and sat on the couch watching svu and drinking her wine. She loved svu and she kinda thought it was weird that the people who played on the show was named after her and everyone she worked with.

She was interrupted by the door opening and David walking in. Olivia got up and hugged him. David pushed her away and went into there bedroom he was changing and then he sat on the bed and watched tv. Olivia a little pissed off that he pushed her away from him. She walked into the bedroom to see David watching tv. She was mad that she pushed her awayshe walked into the bedroom.

Olivia said "David remember I said we need to talk."

David pissed that she was till trying to talk to him said " What Olivia what do you what to talk about."

Olivia heard the anger in his voice and so she yelled because eshe was angry to so she said " David your a pig!"

David was behind mad he face turned 50 shades of red. He turned the tv off and got in Olivia face and said "What did you call me."

Olivia said still very mad at him said "YOUR A PIG!" and after saying that she pushed him a little to get him out of her face.

David was pissed and smacked Olivia across as head as he could. Olivia was shocked that he hit her but she didn't show it she got up and hit him back. David punched her in her jaw and they where fighting. David got one good punch in Olivia stomach and she fell onto the bed. David pined her down on the bed.

Olivia was trying so hard not to cry never in a million years did she ever think David would hit her. But he did she never seen him so mad before. Olivia said "David why did you hit me! why do you have me pinned to the bed?"

David whispered in her ear " Because Olivia you had no right to call me names. You know Olivia I had something I wanted to tell you."

Olivia pissed off that she was still pinned to the bed said "What the fuck do you want!" That got her another slap to the face.

David said" Olivia I thought you already learned you lesson about calling me names, But I wanted to tell you that I wanted to start a family with you don't you want to start a family?"

Olivia said "David I will never have your child never in a million years!" She wanted children but the only child she ever wanted to have was Elliot children.

David didn't like that answer she gave and said "Well your going o have my child rather you like it or not. And with that he started to take her clothes off and forces her to have sex with him. After he was done he fell asleep Olivia was so mad, hurt, and ashamed that when she knew David was knocked out sleep she went and slept on the couch and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: NOW I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME FORREAL NOW. I'm sorry but Elliot should be coming soon...**

**Like I said it has to get ugly to get pretty! Just trust me on this. Review and tell me what you think. One review for the next chapter. No review means no next chapter. Love you all. THIS IS A E/O STORY I SWEAR! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I LOVE THE REVIEWS I GOT FOR THE PAST CHAPTER! Thanks everyone. Well like I said one review means you get the next chapter so here it is.**

* * *

Olivia woke up the next morning sore. She sat up and started crying as the memorize for last night came crashing into her mind. She got up and went to the bathroom. and looked in the mirror. Man her face was hurting. She didn't know what to do how was she suppose to go to work with her face looking like that. But she hopped in the shower and walked into her and David and her room to put on some clothes .She was glade that David was not home. She put some clothes on and then headed into the kitchen to eat something.

Olivia went back into the bathroom to put on some make up over her bruises. By the time she got done she couldn't ever realize who she was but it would have to do. Once she was done she was out the door on her way to the precinct. Once she was at the precinct she keep her overlarge sunglasses on and was trying to work. She still had that felling something was wrong but she still couldn't put her finger on it. She felt like someone needed her help. She felt everyone eyes on her but she didn't care she didn't take off the glasses and wouldn't take off the glasses tell she was ready.

Fin was wondering why she hadn't taking her stuff off so he asked " Baby girl you ok why you aint take your stuff off yet?"

Olivia looked at him and said nervously " O I had totally forgot about that thank you Fin. "She said as she took off her stuff she was thanking god that nobody commented on how much make up she had on. But she kind of had a felling that they wanted to say something but they held back. Thank god. Olivia was on the computer and Cragen called her into his office.

Cragen said "Olivia close the door. " Olivia close the door and was just standing there. Cragen said "Olivia you can suit down you know." Olivia sat down and didn't say a word. So cragen started talking. " Olivia are you ok?"

Olivia was just looking at him and then said " Yes why wouldn't I be." Cragen just looked at her he could tell when Olivia was lying to him but he didn't want to push her to talk about something she didn't want to talk about. So Cragen said " Ok well the work day is going slow you can go home." Olivia just nodded and left his office. "Man what am I going to do." He said as he looked out the glass window of his office. Him and Fin where still trying to find dirt on David but they still couldn't find anything.

He watch as Olivia got her stuff and was out of the door and onto the elevator. She was starting to fell like Cragen knew something she didn't know but she pushed that thought right out of here head. He would never do that to her. Olivia was out of the precinct and was in her car. Her face was hurting so bad thank god Cragen let her go early. She stopped by the store for something to relieve the pain in her face and some candy. Olivia always had a sweet tooth. So she bought a lot of candy. After she paid for it she got in the car and was one her way home. She was home and she went start to her bedroom and changed clothes and then to the bathroom to whip all of the make up off her face. She took some medicine and sat on the couch and turned on the tv. She was watching a movie and eating her candy until she heared the door open...

* * *

**A/N: I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR THE NICE REVIEWS! AND THE NEW FAVIORITES AND THE NEW FOLLOWERS! HOW DO YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER REVIEW AND TELL YOU WHAT YOU THINK! REMEMBER ONE REVIEW MEANS THE NEXT CHAPTER! LOVE YOU ALL**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Well everyone is asking where is Elliot well you asked for it he's coming back THIS CHAPTER! Yea I want Elliot to come back already so he's coming. Thanks for all of the reviews everyone keep them coming! I love them well here is the next chapter!**

* * *

David walked thought the door. And Olivia got really scared she didn't know what to do or say so she just sat there biting her nails. She caught herself doing that a lot since David and her got married. David walked out of the room and right to Olivia and pulled her up. Olivia flinched because of how hard he was gripping her arm.

"So you didn't tell anyone at that damn job of yours what I did to you did you?" David said whit hate in his voice

" No David I wore make up so no one could see it." she said just above a whisper because she was in so much pain. How did she get in this mess. David tried to pushed her on the couch but Olivia fell on the floor holding her arm. " och David I think you broke my arm you ass!" Olivia shouted in pain! David walked into the bedroom and got something but Olivia couldn't see what it was she didn't care she was in so much pain.

When David got close enough to Olivia she tripped him making him fall onto the ground. Then Olivia got up as fast as she could. David was drunk. She can smell it on his breath. But her and David where fighting just like they where ever night since they where married. Olivia arm wasn't broken but there was something wrong with it. But she would have to hold in it to fight him this was it she couldn't take it anymore. She had to leave before something bad would happen to her. Little did she know something bad was going to happen tonight. Olivia kicked David in his face hard.

" That's it bitch your dead!" David shouted ass he gadded her leg as she fell.

"David stop it!" Olivia said as he pinned her to the ground. David punched her in the face a couple of times then Olivia kicked him in the balls. Olivia got up and ran to the bedroom and lock herself in there. She got her gun and amid it at the door. She knew David had a key to the door and also knew how to bust down the door but what she didn't know was that he had a gun twice as big as hers and faster then hers. David kicked the door down and started firing. At first he missed but he was so close to hitting Olivia. Olivia had picked up the phone and dialed 911 and put the phone on the ground. she shout her gun and hit David lower leg. David fell but now he could see where Olivia was hiding and he shout and hit her in the back she fell and hit her head. She shout a few more times before her world went black.

The police got there and so did the Ambulances in a couple of minutes. One of the police men saw Olivia and knew who she was so he called Nick. Nick told the team and they where there in seconds to. Olivia was slipping in and out of conciseness . When Nick to her apartment he ran to Olivia side.

"Olivia! Olivia! what happen!" Nick shouted not only because he was mad that his partner got shot and he wasn't there to protect her but also because he was scared. "what do you need Olivia what do you want."

Olivia said very weakly "Fine Elliot." She said right before she fell unconcise again and rolled out of her apartment along with David to the hospital. Nick told her what she said and Cragen said " Well find him"...

* * *

**A/N:FINALLY ELLIOT IS COMING BACK! NOW IT STARTS GETTING GOOD! Thanks for all of the reviews! I loved them all and I read them all so thanks guys it really means a lot that people read my story and review and all of that great stuff. Remember one review means you get the next chapter ! so review and tell me what you think or what you want to happen the story. If I like it all give you a shout out and put in my story!1 review thanks guys I love you all!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: KNOW I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE GOING TO START LOVING ME! Remember when I told you guys its going to get ugly before it gets pretty... Well I'm giving you part off the pretty. Not all of it but some at the end you all will love me! Anyway here goes the nest chapter. And today is my sister's birthday so shout out to her! Love yea. O something I need to tell you all Kathy and Elliot were never married and they never had kids together. And David is not David off of the show just made him up sorry for the confusion.**

* * *

"Did you get a hold of him?" Nick shouted as Fin put down the phone.

"Naw just went straight to voicemail." Fin put down the phone he was a little pissed one that he was here and not at the hospital with Olivia and two Elliot wouldn't answer the phone that was his 10th time calling. Nick got up graded his coat and was out of the door. Nick drove and drove tell he got to where we wanted to be. " Olivia asked for it and she is going to get it's the least I can do ."

He got up to the door and knocked on it. After a little bit of waiting Elliot came to the door. He saw Nick's face and said "How may I help you?"

Nick said" Hello my Name is Nick Amaro from NYPD I'm looking for Elliot?" Nick asked as he showed his badge.

"That's me, how may I help you." Elliot said questionably he had no idea why the NYPD was at his door he put his papers in years ago.

Nick said " um Elliot may I come in I need to tell you something."

Elliot let him in and gave him something to drink then he sat next to Nick on the couch and said " So what is it that you had to tell me?" Elliot asked he was still confused as to why he was here. " What branch are you from?"

Nick moved a little and said I'm with SVU and I'm here to tell you that Olivia got shot by her husband and is in the hospital and is asking for you."

Elliot was shocked one because he didn't know that Olivia was married. He always thought of him and her being together and second because she was hurt and he wasn't there to have her back. Elliot shot up from his seat when everything clicked in his head. "WHAT HOSPITAL!?" he shouted.

"She is at Mercy General Hospital." he said Elliot graded his coat and was out the door. On the way to the hospital nobody said a word. There was only one person on there minds and that was Olivia. Elliot wanted to cry hearing this about Olivia his Olivia. The car got up to the hospital and Elliot jumped out when the car was still going he had to see if Olivia was ok.

When Elliot got to the front desk he shouted "Where is Olivia Benson I need her room number now!" The lady at the front desk nodded and took him to Olivia's room. Nick was right behind him the whole time. Elliot got to Olivia's room and open the door and ran to her side. Tears came to his eyes when he seen her face. Nick saw this and Left the room Acting as if he was taking a call.

Elliot took Olivia's hand and kissed it then he kissed her forehead. "I'm never going to leave you again Olivia I'm so sorry I was ignoring you and not answering you. I know that you where only worried about me but I shouldn't let you see me like broken and weak. But for know on I'm going to say by your side no matter what because I love you Olivia Benson." Elliot kissed her hand again and sat in the chair next to her bed and thought about the times they had before he left.

The nurse came in to check on Olivia. Elliot got up and asked " Um can you tell me why she has bruised all over her face can you tell me what happened who did this to her?"

The nurse looked at him sadly and said " It seems like Ms. Benson has been an a abusive relationship for over a year there are some old and some new burses on her body and she has been shot in the back it snacked her spin I'm soory but Olivia may never walk again." As soon as she said that she left she hated to be the one to give the bad news.

The nurse left and Nick and the gang came in the room. They all said the same thing at once " What did she said?"

Elliot was on the edge of trying as he said " They said that she was in a abusive relationship and that the bullet that hit her back snacked her spin and she may never walk again." Everyone was quit then they all stared at Olivia.

Fin said " Wait Elliot did you just said that she was in a abusive relationship!?" Fin and Elliot ran out of the door. Elliot followed Fin to the elevator.

Elliot said " where is the son of a bitch I call first punch."

Fin smiled and said " all your Elliot but after your done I'm next." Fin and Elliot got one the floor that David was on and went to his room. When they opened the door to his room all Fin and Elliot saw was red and they started beating the sit out of him. After a few punches they started asking question.

Elliot said " What did you do to her you piece of shit. I want to know everything you did to her!"

David was tired of them hitting her and said " Ok Ok I'll tell you everything."

Elliot and Fin pulled up a chair and David told them everything he had ever did to Olivia. By the time He was done Fin and Elliot Beat his ass then Fin called Munch.

Much said David you are under arrest for rape, attempted murder of an police officer , and assault of an police officer you have the right to remain silent anything you say can and will be used agents you in the court of law you have a right to a attorney if you can not afford one one will be appointed to you do you understand these rights as they have been read to you." David said yes and Munch cuffed him...

* * *

**A/N: KNOW I KNOW YOU GUYS LOVE ME FOR HAVING ELLIOT AND FIN KICK HIS ASS! But like I said the story is just beginning! Its a little pretty and a little ugly but its going to be ok. Review and tell me what ya think of the story! remember what I said one review means the next chapter! So review and tell me what you think or what you want to happen in the story. **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS I READ THEM ALL AND IM ALSO TAKING ANYONES IDEAS FOR THE STORY. SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE SOMETHING TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY PUT IT IN YOUR REVIEW AND ILL SEE IF I CAN MAKE IT HAPPEN. WELL HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER LOVE YOU ALL. ok so going way back to the beginning of the story you all know Ashley the little girl who was raped in the story I changed her age so she was 4 when she was raped and is know 5.**

* * *

Elliot stayed with Olivia the whole night he wouldn't leave her side for nothing in the world. Cragen and the rest of the squid came to see her and they all had tears in there eyes. But no one had cried as much as Elliot. The one thing that was on everyone's mind was why did they not see the signs the where sex crimes detectives for crying out loud they see this type of stuff all the times how did they not see this. Elliot was sleep he stayed up all night thinking off Olivia and what hell she's been through and he cried his eyes out. He cried himself to sleep just like Olivia did every night for a year.

Olivia woke up with a huge headache. She cried when she saw the love of her life holding her hand and sleeping as close to the bed as the chair will go. She wanted to wake him to tell him everything that happened to her but she couldn't. One because she didn't want to be know as weak and two he looked to peaceful sleeping there. So she watched him sleep thinking of how her life would be like for know on. She knew that Elliot wouldn't leave her know. God she was counting her lucky stars every day because she knew god has made Elliot just for her.

The nurse walked in and Olivia would her to be quite. The nurse asked her a few questions and Olivia answered them and the nurse left the room. A few minutes later after the nurse left Elliot woke up. At first he thought he was still dreaming then his eyes popped open and he couldn't believe it. He kissed her cheek and then her forehead and then her hand. He wanted to kiss her on her beautiful lips but he didn't know how she would take it and he sure as hell didn't want her to scare her. She been through to much and he didn't want to fuck it up.

They looked into each other eyes. Man they missed each other. Olivia said "Man I missed you so much." She said as she pulled him to her for a hug. Man she missed the hugs. Elliot hugged her back and said the same thing. They pulled back and just started talking about happened after he left. Olivia answered any question he asked besides the ones about her relationship with David and how she ended up here. Elliot knew what she was doing and he went along but not for long.

Elliot said" Ok Olivia I think its time to start talking." Olivia nodded and told him Everything that happened after he left she held nothing back the case with Ashley who is know 5 her relationship with David, The first time he hit her, all the times when he raped her and told her that she was going to have his baby, everything. Elliot recorded it of course he asked her first and she said yes so she wouldn't have to give her statement again. By the time she was done she was in tears and Elliot was almost in tears but he held them in because he didn't want Olivia to see him like that. He hugged her and told her everything was going to be ok. Olivia fell asleep and he went to the 16th precinct and went straight to Cragen's office.

Cragen was happy to see him and told Elliot sit down. Cragen would never adamant this to his team but he thought of each and every one of them to be the children he never had a chance to have.

Elliot said " Hey Captain I mean Cragen I was at the hospital with Olivia and I had her tell me everything David did to her."

Cragen " well let me hear it." Cragen had a secret of his own he just needed the right time to tell him. Cragen and Elliot listen to the recording by the time it was done they where both almost in tears.

Elliot madly said" Man I wish I didn't put my papers in I would love to put this son of a bitch behind bars or worse."

Cragen said " You and me both.. Umm Elliot I have to tell you something." Cragen thought I might as well get it over with.

Elliot nodded and said " Ok what is it?"

Cragen said " well you really didn't put your papers in." He said as he pulled the paper he never gave to IAB.

Elliot looked at them and his eyes widen. He couldn't believe it he was still a detective. the only words he could say was "How?" then a smile appeared on his face.

Cragen smiled and said" I knew you couldn't stay away for long and I know what your thinking and the answer is you were on a very long vacation and time off, You can start now if you want to." He handed Elliot back his Old Badge and gun and the box with all of his old stuff that use to be on his desk. Then Cragen said " I know your goingt o want your desk back so I ordered a new desk that that will be Nick's desk so go put your stuff on your desk and get to work before I fire your ass."

Elliot smiled and said " Thank you Cragen I mean Caption." Elliot said as he made his way to the door.

Cragen said " Elliot one more thing."

Elliot stop and said " Yea Caption?"

Cragen smiled and said " Go get the son of a bitch."

Elliot laughed and said " Yes Caption will do."

John and Elliot made it to David and Olivia apartment and knocked on the door. Then when he didn't answer the door and Elliot bust it down. They heard noises in the bedroom and they made there way to the Olivia and his bedroom. When they got there they couldn't believe it. David was fucking some teenager. They gave David some time to dress then they cuffed him and added statutory rape to the charges. John let Elliot read David his rights and let him cuff him. Elliot loved that part he put the cuffs on David wrist extra tight and walked him out. Elliot hit David's head on the car before putting him in the car and then said " Sorry about that wait no im not."

When they got to the precinct they interrogated him. When Elliot started telling him how much time he will be spending in jail David cried like a baby while giving them a confection. After Elliot was done he told everyone he was going to the hospital to bring Olivia home he hoped. He got there and Olivia was up. Elliot got close to her and showed her his old badge.

Olivia cried and said " How?"

Elliot smiled and whipped her tears and said " Cragen never put my papers in so I never really left." Olivia hugged him and thanked god. Elliot said "I also got something else to tell you, we got David on everything Liv he's going away for life." Olivia smiled and kissed him hard on the lips she wasn't scared anymore. There was no need to with Elliot by her side...

* * *

**A/N: NOW I KNOW YOU GUYS LOVE ME KNOW! BUT THE STORY IS JUST STARTING YOU GUYS! ANYWAY I THINK I DID A VERY GOOD ON THIS CHAPTER. WELL REVIEW TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND REMEMBER I CHANGED ASHLEY AGE SHE WAS 4 WHEN OLIVIA GOT HER CASE AND SHE IS KNOW 5 FOR KNOW ANYWAY I HOPE YOU GUYS LIIKED IT. REMEMBER ONE REVIEW MEANS THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I love the reviews! You guys are so awesome! So sorry I didn't update earlier school is a trip and family. but here goes the new chapter! I hope you all like it! Also I skipped a few days!**

* * *

Elliot couldn't believe what was happening. He waited so long to do that to kiss Olivia... His Olivia that had a nice ring to it. How kissed her back with just as much passion as she kissed him. They stopped kissing when they needed air. Olivia didn't know what she was doing. She knew it was wrong but god it felt so right. for some reason she felt like she was cheating on David. When the kiss was over Olivia eyes shot open.

" I'm so sorry Elliot." Olivia said has she pushed him away and turned away from him. Elliot was hurt and she saw it all in his eyes.

" Please don't be sorry I'm not sorry Olivia please don't be sorry." Elliot said he was pleading that she wouldn't be sorry for the kiss. That was the best kiss he ever had.

Olivia was turned around silently crying her eyes out why does she fell this way. It's already bad enough that she may never walk again but the fact that she felt like she was cheating on David after what he put her though and he was the reason why she was in a hospital bed not able to fell of move her legs. She pulled herself together enough to say " Elliot I would like you to leave."

Elliot was even more hurt then. He got up and tried to hug Olivia but she pushed him away. Elliot felt in tears in his eyes and a broken heart. He never felt this way. Elliot Stabler bad ass detective, Kicked bad guys asses for a living was sitting in his car crying.

Olivia was in her room she cried harder then Elliot she didn't want him to leave but she Couldn't go down that rode again. Loving someone and then getting hurt. She couldn't do it yea she did love David and he hurt her. But if Elliot where to hurt her in any way she couldn't take it. Elliot was everything to her. Her mussel when she was weak, The rock when she was felling down, Her everything and she would rather die then to her whole world hurt her.

Olivia heard the nurse come in and she whipped her eyes.

The nurse said "Olivia are you ok?"

Olivia nodded and said yes I'm ok."

The nurse walked up to her and whipped the tears that Olivia forgot to whip away from her face.

" Baby don't lie to me I know how it fells to love someone and I talking about real love not know one-night stand kind of love but real love and you and that fine gentleman love each other I see it in your eyes. Love is scary but when your ready your going to love it."

Olivia looked up at the nurse and said " thank you!"

" No problem child but I came in here to see how your legs are doing and to move them so they don't lock, But foremost I think you will be on your legs in no time." The nurse said as she moved Olivia's legs. the nurse helped Olivia up and she tried to help her move her legs so she can walk.

Olivia smiled at the nurse and said " I'm walking nothing going to keep me down I'm Olivia Benson the most strongest sexiest, bad ass detective out there, You know my nick name is Bad ass Benson right?"

The nurse laughed and said " Yes that's the word I was hearing around here I also heard that you really care about the victims."

The made there way to the bed and Olivia was placed back in her bed. The nurse sat on the edge of the bed and her and Olivia talked about everything.

Back at Elliot's place he didn't know what to do anymore he didn't know how he was going to show Olivia that he loved her. He couldn't even remember a time when he didn't love her. They knew each other for so long. He was in love with Olivia Benson and damn it he was going to prove it!

**THE NEXT DAY**

Elliot was up bright and early. He got up dressed and was on his was to the hospital. In the car he called Cragen and told him he needed some time off. Cragen okayed it an he stopped at the store and brought Olivia some balloons, her favorite candy, and her favorite flowers. He paid for that and was out the door on his way to the hospital. When he got there Olivia's nurse saw him and smiled.

Elliot smiled and said " can you please take me to Olivia's room. The nurse nodded and showed him to Olivia's room . They knocked and then walked in Olivia was smiling when she saw her nurse walk in then her face went pail. She thought she ran him off. That was the whole point of telling him to leave. Elliot smiled and weaved.. well he tried to but he had so much stuff in his hands. Olivia smiled at him. Why did he know her so well . Elliot knew why she was pushing him away but two could play at that game. He was going to show her how much he loved her no matter what he had to do he was going to show her rather she liked it or not.

The nurse smiled at Olivia and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Elliot out all of the stuff he bought for Olivia on the table close to her bed. Here you go you favorites. Olivia smiled she couldn't stay away from him and he couldn't stay away from her. he sat next to her and they talked but Elliot only had his mind. The kiss yesterday. Before they knew what they were doing they where kissing again. Olivia still felt guilty so she pushed him away. When he didn't move she hit him.

Elliot got up and " What is it Olivia what do I have to do to show you that I love you."

Olivia just said " Get out Elliot and don't come back"

Elliot just nodded and said " Ok Olivia if that's what you want but remember I love you and I will wait for you and that I would do anything for you." Elliot said as he felt Olivia hospital room. He went to the waiting room chairs and sat there he was going to sit there till Olivia wanted to talk to him about what she was felling or if she even had the same fellings he was felling.

* * *

**A/N: KNOW I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE THINKING ELLIOT JUST GOT BACK THEY SHOULD BE IN LOVE. SORRY BUT THATS NOT HOW REAL LIFE WORKS. SORRY BUT I LOVE THE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! SO REMEMBER READ,REVIEW,LIKE,FOLLOW,FAVORITE DO ALL OF THAT GOOD STUFF REMEMBER ONE REVIEW MENAS THE NEXT CHAPTER!1**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE. HIGHSCHOOL IS A TRIP! Anyway I skipped a FEW DAYS to get the story started. Well here you go but I also wanted to say I only got one review for the last chapter. That's not good but hey add ;least I got one. One is better then zero. So here you go...**

* * *

**DAYS LATER **

Elliot still didn't move from the seat he sat in when Olivia kicked him out of her room. He tried to visited her everyday but her nurse said that she wasn't exciting any visitors at the time. Elliot was going to stay there day and night no matter how long it took tell Olivia let him back into her room. He can sit there forever he had his Charger and phone he was good.

Olivia woke up from another dream about Elliot. God she loved Elliot but she knew she had to get David out of the way before she will fill well about being with Elliot. David... David she had totally forgot about him most likely he was in jail or at home she wish she was at home right. She need to talk to him she needed to know why he did this to her. But first she needed to talk to Elliot.

Her nurse walked in to tell her yet again that Elliot wanted to know if he can see her and to also help her stretch. Olivia has been doing good with her legs. She can almost walk all the way by herself without any help. The nurse helped Olivia and then she went to get Elliot.

The nurse when to the chair she knew Elliot was sitting in and told him " She will like to see you know." Elliot looked up with his eyes sparkling with the light he was so happy. He finally got to see his Olivia after what felt like a lifetime. The nurse knocked on the door and Olivia told them to come in. The nurse opened the door and walked Elliott into the room. When everything was alright she left the room.

They looked at each other for what felt like a lifetime before Olivia scooted over and patted on the hospital bed. Elliot walked over and sat on the bed. Olivia laid down and said" Hold me Elliot." Elliot just smiled and wrapped his strong arms around her and knew everything is going to be ok.

Olivia said " I'm sorry I pushed you away Elliot I was just scared."

Elliot said " what's to be scared of Olivia I'm not going to leave you ever again do you hear me just give me a try and I promise."

Olivia turned around and kissed him right ton the lips soft at first then as the kiss went on hard. They pulled back when they needed air. Elliot knew that was her way of telling her that she was in.

Olivia breathed and said " Elliot ill give this a try if you promise me you'll never leave in no matter what , Also we don't really do anything tell I get a divorces from David promise?"

Elliot smiled and said " Sure thing Liv." And with they were kissing again. they stopped just in time as Olivia nurse walked in. She had a smile that went from ear to ear. She was hoping that they world get together. She saw something in Olivia's eyes. After a while of looking she finally knew what she saw in her eyes happiness.

* * *

**I MADE THIS CHAPTER SHORT BUT I GOT A TREAT FOR YOU ALL THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! SORRY I HAVENT BEEN POSTING IN A LONG TIME SCHOOL BEEN GETTING IN THE WAY.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. School and life got in the way. Anyway thanks for all of the wonderful Reviews I see them all. Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy! **

* * *

**1 Month later**

Today was the day today was the day liv will be getting out of the hospital and Elliot couldn't be any happier he was tired of seeing Olivia in the hospital. She was doing well better then well she was walking like her old self again. Now to get David out of her life and Elliot would be the happiest man on earth. Elliot was so Happy that Liv called him to ask him if he could pick her up. Elliot jumped out of his seat at work and was in the car in a heart beat. He was at the hospital in no time. Elliot was so happy and he had the biggest smile on his face. He couldn't hide his happiness nor did he want to. Elliot was on the floor that Olivia was on and passed the front desk. He already knew that when he passed the front desk how he saw. Olivia nurse Ms. Johnson. Ms. Johnson walked from behind the desk an d walked right beside Elliot to go to Olivia's room. When they got there Olivia was up ready and watching tv. Well add least trying to find something on tv. Ms. Johnson knocked on the door and Olivia told he4r to come in. Olivia was happy to see her but when she saw Elliot she was ten times happier. she got up and hugged them both but she hugged Elliot she held on to him a little longer.

She also whispered in his ear " I'm so happy to see you El. Now get me the hell up out of here." and with that she turned around and walked away. She expected Elliot to look at her ass as she walked away but what she got has his big hands on her butt. She jumped and turned around and looked at him. But it wasn't just a regular it was a I'm-going-to get you look. They where looking at each other for so long that they forgot that Ms. Johnson was there and saw the whole thing but she left to give them two love birds some time alone. Olivia and Elliot walked to the bed and sat down and talked about any and everything except for the one subject that was still sanative to both Olivia and Elliot. But Elliot was in the middle of telling her about all of the temporary partners he had been throw over the month and about how he couldn't stand them.

Olivia Kissed him long and hard and before they knew it Elliot was on top of Olivia and was in the mist of taking her shirt off. They where so caught in each other that they forgot what they had agreed on. Olivia was the first to snap out of is and moaned " El...El we need to stop"

Elliot snapped out off it and said " I'm so sorry Liv." He said as he handed her back her shirt.

Olivia put her shirt on and tried to fix her voice and said " Sorry ... Please don't be sorry El whatever you do please don't be sorry." she got up and went to the bathroom and tried to redo her hair. While she was doing that Elliot was trying to clam himself down as well. He pushed the call bottom and Ms. Johnson was there with the paperwork to release Olivia from the hospital. He smiles at her and she walked out. Olivia walked out of the bathroom just as Ms. Johnson walked out of the room. She sat next to Elliot as he filled out the paper work.

A few minutes later Elliot finish the paper and gave it to the front desk they oked it. Elliot and Olivia walked out side by side. Elliot drove home but the only thing on there mind was what happened in Olivia's hospital bed. Elliot know that's what she was thinking and Olivia knew that's what Elliot was thinking. Elliot placed his hand on Olivia's thigh and rubbed. If Elliot knew what he was getting himself into he would stop. Olivia moaned lowly. She wasn't low enough Elliot heard and that turned him on. God he wanted her. He wanted it for years. He wanted to kiss her right there and then.

Elliot got to her apartment building and parked the car. They both got out and walked into her building hand in hand. When they got into the elevator there hands there still intertwined in each other. They got up to her floor and got to her apartment. When she opened the door Elliot couldn't take it any longer he pushed Olivia into her apartment and push her agented the wall closed the door and kissed her long and hard.

* * *

**A/N hope you guys like it I owe you guys! Thanks for the awesome reviews! you guys rock. Sorry I didn't update in a long time. Ill try no to make you guys wait that long I promise. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: IM SO SORRY YOU GUYS. A LOT OF THINGS HAVE HAPPENED MY MOM DIED AND MY GRADES STARTED SLIPPING. BUT IM BACK AND READY TO WRITE. WELL HERE GO THE NEXT CHAPTER**

* * *

Olivia kissed him back just as hard as Elliot kissed her. gosh I love this man she thought as her hands moved to his back and moved there way to the back of his neck. After air started to become a problem they broke apart.

"wow that was the best kiss I ever got." Elliot said as he looked in Olivia big brown mocha eyes. Olivia just giggled and rubbed her hands up and down Elliot's chest and looked him in the eyes. That did it for Elliot. He picked up Olivia bridal style and carry her to the bedroom. When he got there he gently on the bed then he climbed on top of her and kiss her and said " do you want this liv?"

Olivia love grew for Elliot a little bit more. She loved how he cared about her as much as he did. She nodded and said " Yes El I want this." Elliot nodded and slowly took her shirt off. Olivia was loving every minuet of it. after he took her shirt off he took his own shirt off. And Olivia loved it. She rubbed his chest and he monad when her hands rubbed his nipples. that made her smile.

He pushed her hands away and pulled her up for a kiss. As he was kissing her he took her bra off. then they pulled away and just looked at each other with all there love. Then Olivia said in the most sexiest voice she could " El your a little bit overdress." she sat up and took Elliot's belt a loose and pulled it out of the belt loops. After the belt way off she threw it somewhere on the ground. Then she unbutton his pants.

After his pants where removed her eyes grew twice as big. She knew Elliot was big but not that big. " Wow!" was all she could say. Before she could say or do anything else Elliot pushed her back down and began to kiss her starting at her neck and made his way down. When he got to het pants he started to go extra slow. He knew this was bugging Olivia. And he was loving seeing her swarm around. She couldn't take it anymore she and she started to unbutton her own pants but before her hands could get to them Elliot pushed them away.

" No." He said had he undid them and slid them off of her along with her underwear. " Do you know how beautiful you are Liv?" He said as he kissed her on the lips and then looked her in the eyes.

He said " Are you ready?" He said. She nodded and that did it. Elliot slid inside of her and they both moaned each other names . Elliot waited for Liv to ageist to him. After she was good and ready she nodded and gave Elliot the ok to move. Elliot was going slow at first because he didn't want to hurt Olivia but god he couldn't take it anymore.

Liv was loving how much he cared and she knew the reason he was going slow because he didn't want to hurt her. "El" she moaned... "El faster faster"

Elliot moaned" But I don't want to hurt you."

Olivia moaned" El you wont hurt me just got faster please." Elliot nodded and obeyed her command and when faster and faster and faster. Olivia moaned from the sensation Elliot was giving to her body. " dear god!" she shouted as she came to her climax. She was sore but god she loved every moment of it. A few seconds later Elliot came to his climax. By the time they where don't they both couldn't fell there legs.

Elliot pulled out of Olivia and laid next to her. They looked into each other eyes and said at the excited time "best sex ever!" then they both kissed each other and went to sleep. They where bogth having the same dream about what just happened. They both moaned the same thing and said "I love you." and they snuggled and went to sleep in each other arms.

* * *

**I HOPE THIS WAS GOOD FOR YOU GUYS. I NEVER WORTE A CHAPTER LIKE THIS BUT I THOUGHT YOU GUYS EARNED IT. SO REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. COMMENT WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN NEXT FOR WHAT YOU THINK SHGOULD HAPPEN. I MIGHT USE IT. BUT REMEMBER ONE REVIEW AND YOU GET THE NEXT CHPATER. LOVE YOU GUYS THANKS**


End file.
